


Contract Obligations

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Writer AU, contractor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's a contractor who redid Jade's bathroom. Jade's a writer with the hots for his contractor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted July 2005.

Sunlight spills into the breakfast niche through the bare bay window. The empty backyard seems to stretch for a bright eternity, the view broken only by the big, dirty truck parked on the grass and angled away from the back door. Inside, the smell of strong coffee barely overpowers the scents of paint and plaster--smells that have seeped into the walls over the last week and will take a month to air out. At least the weather is still pleasant enough to leave the windows open.  
  
The square, pale-wood breakfast table is covered with paper: lined notebook sheets bearing scribbles; neatly-typed manuscripts and thick sections of the novel-in-progress; sticky notes in every shade of the rainbow; bills; and correspondence. An open laptop rests on the end closest to the breakfast bar and farthest from the door that leads to the mudroom. Seated before that laptop, fingers flying over the keys, glasses slipping down his nose, the hero is engrossed in the day's short story.   
  
 _Eight inches of pulsing man-meat and I gobbled it down like a starving man at a banquet. His big hands closed over my ears and he held my head as he fucked my mouth. My own fingers were engaged, stroking the engorged length of my turgid rod, and it was only a matter of time before--_  
  
"Bathroom's done."  
  
Torn from the heart of his new fantasy, Jade looks up, dark eyes wide. He blinks a few times to pull himself back to reality before a satisfied smile plays at his lips.  
  
The inspiration for his latest short erotica stands in the mudroom doorway, wiping his hands on a red rag. His faded Levi's sit low on his narrow hips, his boots are caked with dirt and flecked with paint, and his ugly brown-green t-shirt bears sweat stains at the collar and beneath his arms. His black hair is unruly, and piercing blue eyes peer out from beneath wayward locks. A smile parts his lips, and with the smudge of white paint on his large nose, he looks young, boyish. His name is Adam, and if Jade had met a more fantasy-worthy contractor, he couldn't remember.   
  
Jade shuts his laptop screen after saving and pushes away from the table. "Let's go look."  
  
Adam's grin grows a little and he tucks the rag into his back pocket. (His left back pocket.)  
  
Jade leads them through the den and down the hall, into the master suite. The double doors that lead to the bathroom stand open. Everything here is white and clean and new--a vast improvement over the decrepit, poorly-appointed woman's bathroom that had been in place only seven days before. Jade moves into the the room, momentarily distracted by the sounds of Adam's boots on the carpet and Adam's tools swaying against his jeans. Jade's eyes move around around the room; he examines the big Whirlpool tub, the walled-off toilet alcove, the double-sinked vanity (pure wishful thinking on his part), and the enormous glass-enclosed shower. Finally, he turns back to Adam with a grin.  
  
Adam runs fingers through his hair, raising his arm and giving near-standing Jade a whiff of his scent: musk, spice, sweat, and skin. He shifts his weight and points at the sinks.  
  
"Those have a lifetime warranty. All the fixtures, actually. If they corrode or anything, you can call the manufacturer or you can call me. My work is guaranteed, too."  
  
"It looks great," Jade says. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem, man. Your checks didn't bounce, so we're cool."  
  
Jade's grin widens. "Headed home?"  
  
Adam makes a face. "Do you smell me?"  
  
Jade chuckles. "Yes." He waves at the shower stall. "You want to use it?"  
  
Adam's grin is quick and something flashes in his bright eyes. "Are you going to join me?"  
  
Caught off guard, Jade takes a step back. He flounders for a moment at the unexpected invitation. He couldn't have written a better opening for himself if he'd tried.  
  
Adam's smile softens, and the rough look transforms into something more boyish as he begins to back away. His hands dig into his back pockets, his shoulders slouch, and he ducks his head. "I forgot to tell you I'm a fan," he says, almost shy. Then he straightens and nods firmly. "Glad you approve. Call me if there are any problems." Already, he's near the bedroom door.  
  
"Yes!" Jade blurts.  
  
Adam freezes.  
  
"Yes, I'll join you. Come back here."  
  
A wide grin splits Adam's face and his hands go to his belt as he begins to move toward Jade. "All right." Once he's steps away from the bathroom door, the belt is open; once he's inside the bathroom, he drops it to the floor.  
  
Jade tears his eyes from Adam and moves to the shower. He turns the knob and cold water splashes on his bare wrist; he twists the hot water on full blast. When he looks back at Adam, the contractor is stripped down to his Levi's, which are now open to reveal a patch of unruly curls at the end of his happy trail. Adam toes off his boots, still grinning.  
  
"I'll... go get soap," Jade suggests.  
  
Adam pushes his jeans down past his hips. "You do that."  
  
The second bathroom is at the end of the hall. Jade races, retrieves a half-empty bottle of blue gel and an unmarked squeeze bottle from the soap dish in the tub enclosure, then hurries back. He finds Adam's clothes in a dirty heap on the floor and when he looks up, steam swirls around the nude form of the man in his shower. Jade strips quickly and efficiently, already half-hard.  
  
Adam turns when Jade opens the shower door. His hair is plastered to his head, and he reaches up to push it back. Jade grins up at him as he pulls the door shut and deposits the small bottle on the top ledge. He flips open the cap for the shower gel.  
  
"Old Spice," he says (bought on a whim after a guess, but Adam doesn't need to know that).  
  
Adam's grin widens. Soaked and half-hard, standing beneath the steamy spray, he looks young and carefree. "I love those ships."  
  
Jade grins back. This isn't quite what he expected, but he isn't complaining. "Turn around." He squeezes soap into his palm.  
  
Adam's broad shoulders and strong back are hard under his hands. Adam bows his head and Jade works the soap up over his skin, spending more time than is absolutely necessary on the fleshy globes of his ass. When he turns Adam to face him, his eyes widen and his mouth goes dry. A perfect cock juts from the nest of matted curls between Adam's legs. Jade slides soapy hands over Adam's chest and down his arms, then over his hips. He lets the water rinse away the soap, and when the last bubbles circle the drain, Jade hits his knees.  
  
A low "oh" is barely audible over the pounding of the shower.  
  
Jade runs his hands up and down Adam's legs before he wraps a slick hand around the base of Adam's cock and guides it into this mouth. A moment later, Adam's hands are in his hair. Jade sucks hard on each stroke, bobbing his head, and his fingers play with Adam's balls. Adam's cock stretches his lips and invades the slick tunnel of his throat; Jade smells sweat and musk each time his nose is buried in the coarse tangle of Adam's pubic hair.  
  
"No." Urgency tinges the voice Adam raises over the sound of the shower. Jade rolls his eyes up briefly to see Adam's lust-glazed gaze boring into him and Adam's lips pink and swollen from the way he worried them. Adam uses the fingers in Jade's hair to pull him up from his knees, then wraps his arms around him when he's standing.  
  
"I knew you'd be good at that." Adam's voice is gruff. He lowers his head and kisses Jade. "You write it so well." The kisses are deeper, hotter, wilder. Adam's hand glides down Jade's back. "What do you want?"  
  
Jade pulls away. "To test your handiwork," he says. He reaches up to the ledge above them and closes his fingers around the small bottle of lube. "Did you reinforce it?" He drops his hands between their bodies and smiles up into wide blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Of course."  
  
Jade opens the lube. It might not be necessary, but he slicks Adam's stiff cock. "Good. Otherwise, this would be awkward." He lets the bottle fall and pulls Adam close to kiss him before he hauls his slight frame up Adam's body. He locks legs around Adam's waist, and curls his hands on the ledge to hold himself up. He looks down at Adam and grins. "Let's go, stud."  
  
Adam wastes no time. His hands find Jade's ass and he pushes forward, then thrusts up forcefully as soon as the tip of his hot cock is in. Jade tosses his head back. Adam fucks him rough and deep, slamming him up and back against the tile, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. It's hard, hot, wet, pounding, smacking--this is what he wanted, all he fantasized about all week, all he wrote about. A loud moan rips from his throat when Adam's hand wraps around his cock, jerking him in counterpoint to each hard thrust.  
  
Jade groans and gives in to the dual sensations. He comes, shooting all over his stomach and Adam's chest, crying out and continuing to fuck himself desperately on Adam's cock. Adam keeps pounding, groaning with each thrust, fingers digging into yielding flesh. His body goes taut and his fingers convulse, and he comes, releasing hot seed inside the tight confines of Jade's ass.  
  
Neither man moves for several long moments. Jade lowers his hands from the ledge and rests against Adam as Adam leans back against the stall wall. When their breathing has evened out, Adam slowly and carefully pulls out, then lowers Jade. He cradles him close, bringing him under the water to rinse away come and sweat. Kisses are slower and sweeter, more lips and tongue and less teeth. This is an unexpected bonus, part of the fantasy Jade had never imagined. He strokes fingertips up and down Adam's spine and opens his mouth to the slow hot kisses.  
  
Adam sighs into Jade's open mouth. "Give me a call when you remodel your bedroom." He squeezes Jade's ass playfully.  
  
Jade runs his fingers up through Adam's wet hair and shivers as the water goes cold. He kisses the center of Adam's chest. "You're not leaving yet. That bathtub still hasn't been christened."  


End file.
